Nocturne
by Seductive Venus
Summary: She thinks about him at night.


Hi! I hope you guys could settle for some Sakura angst. Warnings go for the spoilers in the first movie so if you haven't watched that, don't proceed. That cleared? Okay... Long live Sakura/Syaoran!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or the song Nocturne by Kim Yuna.  
  
Nocturne  
  
By: Dark-Hooded Eriol the Magician  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night. Everything was still. I can hear Tomoyo's soft, even breathing as she slept on. I wiped the sweat off my forehead.  
It's been years since I had that dream. About a long dead sorceress forever waiting for her true love. It was sad but it may not be a dream, come to think of it. It might be a memory of someone haunting me.  
Tomoyo sighed in her sleep; she was sleeping over at my house tonight because we needed to study for an exam. Moonlight shone in from the open window. It must be my imagining but I thought I could hear the faint sounds of a sorrowful sonata. I hugged my knees to my chest. It must be the neighbor's stereo that they forgot to turn off.  
The woman in my dream... I know her from before. I have escaped from her attacks in Hong Kong when she thought she had called for Clow Reed, creator of the Clow Cards. Now they are my Sakura Cards. And I had accidentally answered her call.  
It's just a memory, like a faded photograph in an old frame. But I still remember its clarity.  
Eight years ago, when I was still new to my power s Cardcaptor, I won a trip to Hong Kong. My best friend, big brother and his best friend went with me there. We met with Syaoran Li, our classmate at Tomoeda Elementary since he lived there. I even met his mother when we stayed at their house.  
But things couldn't go smooth for us, even on that vacation. That's when the sorceress stepped in and trapped us in her own magical world. Syaoran, Meiling (Syaoran's cousin), Touya, and Yukito were captured. Tomoyo, Kero-chan, and I weren't captured because we managed to escape.  
We knew from Kero-chan that the sorceress was a former rival of Clow. She had so much grudges for him that she didn't even know she was dead because her feelings lived on. Her hatred was too immense that she was even going to eliminate us. I couldn't let that happen.  
So it was up to me, Sakura, to tell her the truth. Clow was dead seven centuries ago. She was shocked; Clow had beaten her at so many magical arts that she thought him immortal.  
But it turned out that she just wanted to say something to him...  
I emphatically knew what it was. She loved Clow. Even though he beat her so many times, she loved him. Her love went unreturned because she didn't tell him. She chose to wait for several centuries trapped in a book, waiting for him.  
It was a sad story. The woman had waited forever for him... only to find out that he passed away. Tears leapt into my eyes.  
Whenever I remember her, I begin to have doubts. I have a boyfriend, Syaoran. He's in Hong Kong, training to be the Li Clan Head Chief. Five years ago (was it really that long?) he left me his teddy bear and promise of love. I must wait for him to come back to Japan, that was the plan.  
I know it's bad for our relationship if I doubt him. But I cannot help it... so many questions creep up to me whenever I'm alone. What if he never comes back? What if he doesn't love me any longer? What if I'm going to wait forever?  
I love Syaoran very much. I'm willing to wait as long as I know of his fidelity. Tomoyo assured me that his eyes wouldn't wander in the span of five years. I heeded her advice and waited. I still doubt him sometimes but most of the time my love assured me that he would remain as he was.  
Syaoran writes to me often and I write back. Our letters were filled with so much love and longing that I wait impatiently for time to hurry up. If he didn't confess to me his love I wouldn't have ever realized I reciprocated his feelings.  
Anyway, maybe my love story wouldn't be like that of the sorceress'. Maybe I'll have my 'happily ever after'.  
The sounds of the piano grew louder and stronger; it was my brother playing. I recognized the piece. It was Nocturne, an old piano piece that my brother liked because of its sorrowful tune. He told me once that it was written by a woman to release her unrequited love.  
My eyes felt heavy; I wiped away the tears that had unconsciously fallen. I have to go to sleep. The memory went away and left me be.  
I closed my eyes and let myself be drifted away with the faint sorrowful sonata that was like a woman crying.  
  
060504  
  
After a long period of hiatus, this is Eri-chan's first fanfic for the summer. If you can call it a summer... I've been busy so, sorry everybody. Please don't forget to read and review this! 


End file.
